1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and system for distributing data messages to members of a user community over a data network.
2. Related Art
It is common for people to exchange data messages with members of a user community using computer networks. For example, there are numerous online for a accessible to anyone having Internet access. Members of such for a are able to post messages on a particular subject with a view to giving an opinion or for seeking advice or an answer to a question. For example, there are numerous for a providing online support in relation to particular technologies, e.g. computer applications. When a message is submitted, it may be posted on a website for all members to view. In an alternative mechanism, messages can be sent direct, e.g. by email, to just a subset of the community. This can be preferable since it avoids cluttering the website with messages likely to be of interest to just a small section of the community and is also likely to yield faster responses since messages are sent direct to members without requiring them to view and read the numerous messages on the website. The subset may be chosen at random or based on user-selected attributes, e.g. whether their job title is relevant to the message subject. If a member of the initial subset has no interest in the message, they may forward the message to someone they consider more suitable.
This application relates to this latter type of data message exchange, namely where data messages are sent to a subset of members via some personal address rather than by posting data messages to everyone on a general website.
It has been proposed to distribute messages automatically in respective propagation stages/rounds using a computer system employing a distribution policy or rule that determines characteristics such as which members of the computer-based user community the message will be sent to, how many rounds there will be, and so on. In a given user community, however, members will have rather different requirements and whilst a particular rule may define an optimal distribution policy for a particular application at a particular time, this is unlikely to remain true as circumstances change.
For example, consider a message distribution list set up to enable information to be exchanged on a major project, such as The Olympic Games. As the event draws near, parties such as planning officials, engineers and civil servants may retain an interest in the project but their own roles will diminish and so their preferences are likely to move from wanting to see all messages having some relevance to only seeing those that are particularly pertinent. On the other hand, parties such as athletes and coaches will become more interested as the event date approaches. As the event occurs, both groups will undergo another change in preference.